


Профессионализм

by Mari_Anna



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постоянные клиенты тоже бывают разные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессионализм

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2013 для команды Firefly&Serenity

Инара - не шлюха, для которой успех определяется тем, кончил клиент или нет. Она компаньонка, а это значит, что она должна быть намного большим, чем любовница. Она должна дать своему партнёру именно то, что ему нужно. Сначала эту потребность надо определить, а затем Инара играет ту роль, которая требуется: подруги, сестры, матери, госпожи.   
Секс - не более чем приятное дополнение.  
Слишком много в благовоспитанных, аристократических и презентабельных людях внутреннего напряжения.  
Дело компаньонки - его снять.  
После неё клиент должен чувствовать себя посвежевшим, быть в хорошем настроении, полным сил и готовым вновь окунуться в перипетии повседневной жизни.  
Высший класс компаньонки, когда клиенты хотят ее снова и снова.  
Инаре часто предлагают остаться, пожалуй - слишком часто.  
И, конечно, каждый клиент хочет знать, что он особенный.  
Он и есть особенный для Инары. Он такой один.  
Сегодня.  
Но Инара тоже человек, и ей бывает нужен отдых: от ролей, которые ей приходится примерять, от эмоций, которые требуют от неё клиенты, и напряжения, которое нарастает с каждой встречей с Малкольмом Рейнольдсом. Иногда Инаре надо просто расслабится, и секс - это отличное средство.  
Редко её внимания жаждут такие люди, с которыми она может отдохнуть.  
Одна из них Тамара - её постоянная клиентка.  
Добропорядочная любящая жена и мать, успешная в своей работе и жизни женщина.  
Страстная любовница.  
Единственная, с кого Инаре немного неудобно брать плату.  
Их встречи распланированы заранее. Раз в три месяца «Серенити» обязательно приземляется на Бернадетте. Инара всегда вылетает на шаттле еще на входе в атмосферу, поэтому никто из команды не знает, что за клиент ждёт её на этой планете.  
Это условие договора. Полная анонимность - первое, на чём настаивает Тамара. Всё остальное происходит между ними спонтанно и легко.  
Инаре не надо пытаться найти правильные слова, не надо утешать, подстраиваться и сопереживать.  
В эти встречи она позволяет себе брать, не отдавая.  
В Тамаре целый океан нерастраченного желания, и, когда они видятся, он выливается на Инару благодатным дождём.  
Традиционный чай женщины пьют в непринуждённом молчании, рассматривая друг друга глазами голодных хищниц.  
А чуть позже Инара пьёт с чужих губ стоны и всхлипы, но ей всё мало. Она как пересохший ручей и так необходимая ей влага совсем близко. Инара берёт предложенное, и вот уже вода заливает пустое русло и выплескивается из берегов.  
Слишком много.  
Такие эмоции нельзя проигнорировать, но их можно поделить на двоих.  
И так же, как Тамара губами и руками по коже выводит свою нерастраченную страсть, так и Инара - стонами, прикосновениями - отдаёт свою жажду.  
Она хочет провести ногтями по влажной спине, но сдерживается.  
Никаких отметин - второе условие их встреч.  
Вместо этого её руки ложатся на чужую упругую грудь, сдавливая почти до боли, и ответом звучит новый стон. Женщины перекатываются по кровати, смеясь и задыхаясь. Инара знает, когда её партнёрша хочет вести, а когда - готова отдать инициативу, и это удивительным образом совпадает с её желаниями. Потому губы встречаются в поцелуе почти синхронно, и тела выгибаются навстречу друг другу.  
Так правильно, именно так хочется обеим.  
И когда обессиленная жарким сексом и оргазмом Тамара тихо выдыхает в пространство почти непроизвольное "спасибо", Инара заслуженно чувствует удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы.


End file.
